


Violin

by EverydayClumsy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, pre S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverydayClumsy/pseuds/EverydayClumsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short oneshot of a possibility, angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violin

Darkness covered everything, he could hear the slowly weakening breathing of his friend "John..., John, stay with me!" his voice raspy. He was kneeling next to him, his hands on his shoulders, fingers clenching the fabric.

The air smelled of blood and smoke. Ash was slowly falling and covering the two men, like snow, forgiving and soft. Everything was so silent. The blond man opened his eyes weakly and a slight smile appeared on his lips. He reached out slowly and placed his fingers on the dark haired mans cheek, soft and warm skin under his fingers. "Don't look so grim" he barely whispered a smile playing on his lips. His finger wandered to the dark haired mans lips and brushed ever so slightly over them. " _Keep living for me, will you?_ " his eyes drifted shut and his hand lost all the strength as it slipped down. "John, don't...". The dark haired man dropped his head and pressed his lips onto the other man's now rapidly cooling lips. "John..." he sighed and tears fell onto the face of the man beneath him. He could hear footsteps as everything faded into darkness.

He was standing not far away from everybody, his violin clenched in his hand, his knuckles turning white. It was his turn, he moved close to him and put his free hand on the blond mans chest, the material soft under his fingers. He looked as if he was sleeping but his ever so steady heart beat and warmth wasn't there anymore. He breathed in deeply and put the violin to his chin, with soft and slow movements, he played for him his last goodbye. His eyes shut tight and burning as tears escaped them. The music shining light to everything he never let his words betray, every ' _I'm sorry._ ', every ' _It's my fault._ ', every ' _I love you_.'

**Author's Note:**

> Written with "Greensleeves" played on a single violin in mind. Listen while reading, it's worth it.
> 
> First published: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9834582/1/Violin


End file.
